Baal, Stealer of Souls
Baal, Stealer of Souls can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have an Orb of Baal , which comes from Land of Water III, and are at least level 340+. You have 168 hours to complete the battle before he flees. ='Basic information'= Baal has 830,000,000 health. Updated 2017-07. Use this text string to post damage needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 5.9M, 2 Epic 12.5M Participants: up to 155 people total, with the following distribution: *60 people levels 150+ *35 people levels 100-149 *30 people levels 50-99 *30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Baal has four different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance : * Head (335,000,000 health): Dispatch to defeat Baal. * Soulcage (335,000,000 health): Dispatch to defeat Baal. * Arm (80,000,000 health): Dispatch to eliminate Water Resistance and enable Fire Weakness on Head. Reduces damage to Head by a maximum of 25% while alive. * Soul Shield (80,000,000 health): Dispatch to eliminate Water Resistance and enable Fire Weakness on the Soulcage. Reduces damage to Soulcage by a maximum of 25% while alive. Additionally, Baal will occasionally spawn minions: * Dark Souls (1,250,000 health): Dark Souls are randomly summoned to players that are attacking all areas targets (Head, Soulcage, Arm or Soul Shield), and have less than 15 Water Resistance (the closer you are to 15, the less chances to be ambushed). Only that specific player is able to attack the Dark Soul, and the player is marked with the symbol next to their name in the leaderboard. Damage done to it is not recorded on the leaderboard. Reduces damage to all others areas targets by a maximum of 27.5% with full life. :When the Dark Soul is defeated, the player has a chance to find a 'Physical & Elemental Resistances' * Head: +15 Piercing Resistance (blocks 15%), +10 Water Resistance (blocks 10%). +0 Water Resistance and -10 Fire Resistance (10% bonus) when Arm is dead. * Soulcage: +15 Piercing Resistance (blocks 15%), +10 Water Resistance(blocks 10%). +0 Water Resistance and -10 Fire Resistance (10% bonus) when Soul Shield is dead. * Arm: +15 Piercing Resistance (blocks 15%), +5 Water Resistance (blocks 5%). * Soul Shield: +15 Piercing Resistance (blocks 15%), +5 Water Resistance (blocks 5%). 'Divine Armor' Baal's Head and Soulcage have Divine Armor. This armor requires 360 Divine Power to get full damage, and blocks a maximum of 30% with no Divine Power, degrading by 0.08% for each point of Divine Power you have. [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] It is believed that launching a weapon after killing Head or Soulcage will result in a waste of damage as part of it is asigned to the dead areas (unconfirmed) 'Lore' 'Rewards while fighting Baal' 108 Attack Essence 'Rewards after slaying Baal' Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 5,870,000 (starts at 5,030,000), 2 - 12,450,000 (starts at 7,740,000) Alchemy * (Hero: 27 Attack, 30 Defense, Balanced, not available for iOS). Needs: ** x20 * (Boots: 10 Attack, 10 Defense, 30 Divine Power). Needs: ** x16 ** x2 ** x2 * . Needs: ** x16, or ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x9 Item Archives * Adversary item archive: ** x5: +5 Attack each * Legendary item archive: ** x10: +5 Attack each [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 22,000,000 pure damage in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Baal 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points *Slay Baal 5 times (5,000,000 min dmg, secondary targets have > 75% health): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) Notes *Introduced: October 21, 2012 *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters